Simply Silver
by SinisterSalem
Summary: Being on the Elite Guard is a privilage. You ethier take the opportunity or you don't. Silverstar is a member, but when she helps a 'Con on the brink of death, her loyalty to the Autobots and the Elite Guard is questioned. /on hold/


**Silverstar**

**Chapter 1: Cybertron's Last Day**

A silver jet soared through the sky above Cybertron. At first glance, it looked exactly like a Decepticon Seeker. Take a closer look, and you will see that the aircraft is part of the Autobot Elite Guard. The jet dropped a missile down to the ground below where it collided with a group of unlucky Decepticon soldiers. Then, the tip of the jet dipped down in a nosedive and the Autobot smoothly landed. A few of the other Elite Guard soldiers gathered around the jet as it transformed into a rather tall femme.

"Silverstar reporting!" the femme stated, "Mission accomplished. All Decepticons have fled the area,".

"Excellent," Ultra Magnus replied, "Why don't you head back to base with the others? You need some rest,".

**Silverstar's POV:**

When I got back to base, I met up with the twins. They wanted to go do some training, so I tagged along. But before I could go anywhere, Ratchet came up to me to see if I had any injuries. Turns out, my left wing had been slightly torn off my back. I guess that must of occurred when Starscream and I got into a tussle earlier in the day.

Once my wing was reattached, I was free to go. I took one step outside of the Med-bay when I heard a noise that sounded like a bomb going off. My optics focused on the other end of the hallway, where a few atomic bombs were going off one by one. I ran back into the Med-bay to warn Ratchet, but he wasn't the only one in there now. Skywarp had cornered the CMO, and said mech looked heavily wounded. The black and purple Seeker whipped his head around and pointed his gun at me. Wait! Seekers don't have guns… That can only be…..MEGATRON! I mentally yelped, but drew my weapons. The Seeker and I circled each other , motioning with my helm for Ratchet to escape. This was my fight. I hope Ratchet gets out safely.

**Ratchet's POV:**

I was terrified that I was going to die. Skywarp came closer to me, and I backed up and eventually my back touched the wall. I don't even know how that Decepticon got in here without me noticing. Then Silverstar came. She faced the Seeker, and helped me escape. I just have to find the others so they can help her, if she needs it. Silverstar probably won't need the help. She's one of the Elite Guard for Primus' sake! Besides, if she helped me I should help her.

After a while, I found Prime, Ironhide, and a few others. They were monitoring the status of the base. From what I could see, the base would **NOT** be standing for very much longer. I told them that Silverstar might need our help since she's facing a 'Con for the one of the first times by herself. I took them to Silverstar's location. Now, she was fighting both Skywarp and Megatron. She was struggling to stand at the moment. Then she saw all of us. So did the two 'Cons. Ironhide started the attack, and Prime closely followed. While everyone was busy, I went over to Silverstar and put an arm around her shoulders. I got her out of there as fast as I could.

In the end, both Decepticons fled from the area. The base was starting to fall apart more and more as the seconds went by. Some Autobots left the base and stayed outside, but the majority was still inside.

**Normal POV:**

Optimus com-linked everyone to announce that the best option at this point was to leave Cybertron. The whole planet was in ruins and not much was left. Autobots prepared all the aircrafts suitable for travel and began loading themselves inside.

All the ships took off at the same time. Usually as high as they were, they would look down and see all the tall skyscrapers and bots going from place to place as they did everyday. Now, Cybertron was far from normal. Every building was in shambles and the whole planet was dark. This was the last day for Cybertron. What the Autobots didn't know was that the fall of Cybertron was just the start of a long, grieving war.

**End of Chapter 1…**

**So, how's this for an action packed chapter? I had this take place at the end of the Great War and added my own twist and ending. Silverstar is my OC. She looks like a cross between Drift and a Seeker. I think that's all I have to say now. Buh bye!**

**~Gakupo the Samurai :D**


End file.
